harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Emmett Kohl
Emmett was born on October 7, 2024 to Jim Kohl and Diana Heron. He is the younger cousin to Ty Heron and Paisley Heron through his mother Diana. Biography Early Life Emmett's father was a heavy drinker and a well-known drug dealer in their area. His parents never married, but his mother stayed because she was hooked on the drugs his father gave her when they first met in their teens. His father was aggressive when sober and abusive when drunk. At age 7 his father was arrested for selling drugs and the alleged murder of his mother who died of a drug and alcohol overdose. Emmett was taken away by Child Protective Services and given to his grandparents until they could find a more able relative. For the rest of his life he lived with his grandparents which he calls Gram and Pop. His grandparents had a handful taking care of him and his cousins Paisley and Ty Heron, who were also taken away from their parents for similar reasons. This lead to Emmett considering Ty and Paisley to be more of older siblings than cousins. Hogwarts Years Year 1-6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Emmett has dirty blonde feather-like hair that looks fresh even when its messy. He has a pointed nose and blue eyes. Emmett has a handsome face that has bared many bruises. He has a friendly smile that he uses to draw girls in, but only for a night. He has a lengthy body and thin build. Personality and Traits Emmett is a troubled teen, his upbringing has lead him to make some poor choices. His friends are a part of the reason behind his jerky attitude and smoking habits. He held this "I don't care about anything" attitude for a long portion of his life, putting little effort into relationships and school. He usually dates girls for physical reasons. Emmett first began drinking because he wanted to know what his father felt like; he was curious as to why drinking was a need for him while it was fun for other adults. He wanted to lose control, to escape. Smoking became a leisure activity between him and Ty. Emmett is not familiar with any kind of romantic love, only the kind he feels toward Gram, Pop, Paisley, and Ty. Relationships Romantic Shaniline Riley Emmett cockily boasts to his friends that he can get any girl to sleep with him if he pleased. Challenging his claims his friend Hal notices Shaniline Riley across the hall and nods in her direction, "what about her?" Hal smiled cheekily, knowing the girl was pretty but had a reputation for being shy and awkward. At first glance Emmett was reluctant to oblige, but then he thought "I'd only have to sleep with her, not actually have to get to know the oddball." Emmett later found out that Shaniline was going to be harder to get to than he expected. His first couple of attempts are shot down by her simply missing the fact that he was flirting with her. Emmett was forced to spend more time with her to earn her affection. Emmett began to realize that he might actually have to date Shaniline for a while to earn the prize. On their first date, Shaniline was incredibly nervous, she had formed a big crush on Emmett and didn't want to ruin it. At dinner she ended up spilling his drink on his lap. As she backed up her seat and stood to go help him, her head knocked into a large tray of food a waiter passing behind her was carrying. The tray of food split between covering Shaniline's new dress and the waiter's uniform. Later "You did't even care about me. You just wanted to sleep with me." Tears ran down her face. "No Shaniline, that was just the goal in the beginning." "Is that all I am to you?" She stepped close to his face. "I was a goal!" She looked at the ground, it was so out of character for her to get so upset about something enough to yell. Shaniline took a deep breath before walking quickly past him with her hands in her face. "Now you're the dream." He whispered, watching after her. —Emmett and Shaniline break up After they break up, Shaniline seems to have a permanent grey cloud hovering over while Emmett gets worse than ever on the drugs and alcohol. Emmett hardly spends a night in his own bed. Emmett friends spread their story around the school, and several girls take it upon themselves to call Shaniline rude names like "slut" at any opportunity they are given. Emmett doesn't bother Shaniline or try to talk to her in any sense. He keeps a distance and dreams of her forgiving him, of them being happy together again. Little does he know she's accepted his silent apology. She knows he isn't a bad person, just a stupid one. He drinks his guilt away and she feels it's unfair that he can just numb it away while she feels the raw hurt. Shaniline watches him, but he avoids her eyes. If he doesn't look into her puppy eyes it is easier for him to ignore the urge to smile, to touch her. Family Paisley Heron Paisley and Gram were Emmett's only true mother figures. He doesn't always realize it, but he needs her correcting his poor choices. When they were in school together Paisley would help him with his homework and do her best to keep him in line despite the bad example Ty was setting. Although they can get on each other's nerves, Emmett loves Paisley with his whole heart and would do anything to protect her. Albeit he's given up on himself, he hopes that Paisley would have a good life, a happy life. This is why Emmett is skeptical of her boring workaholic boyfriend, he feels that Paisley deserves, and deep down wants, someone more exciting. No matter how many mistakes Emmett makes, Paisley is always their to help him get his life together. He never knows how to express his appreciation, but Paisley secretly knows its there. Ty Heron Ty is the older brother Emmett has always wanted. The two are close in the sense that they share many of their bad habits like smoking and drinking. While under the influence, the two have many heart to hearts or talk about life in general. Ty supports Emmett's troublesome side, much to Gram and Paisley's dismay. His response is always "why not, just go for it" whenever Emmett goes to Ty for advice. Ty and Emmett share the thrill of breaking rules. Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery 11rr6dy.png tumblr_m49cdySuid1qmhggvo1_500.png 600full-garrett-hedlund.jpg tumblr_l5dcqvJPYz1qcbf63o1_500.jpg tumblr_nnvqchwmSX1skr0duo1_500.jpg tumblr_nj4s71jyof1skr0duo1_500.png tumblr_lkyn02Dwmk1qaytr4.jpg garrett-hedlund-pictures-e1292363369679.jpg Kohl Emmett Emmett Kohl Kohl